nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
False Characters
False Characters appear in the Subspace Emissary of the Wii game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They are the product of when Shadow Bugs infect the trophies of Fighters. Appearance The tell-tale signs of a False Character are glowing yellow eyes and purple mist glowing from the character. They can also be quite large as shown with false Diddy Kong. Note: As Mr. Game & Watch is made of Shadow Bugs, he is a perfect copy and there is no difference in appearance. Appearances False Bowser False Bowser is fought by Fox and Diddy Kong at the Lake. After his defeat, he dematerializes and infects either Peach or Zelda. (depending on which one you saved at the Midair Stadium) False Diddy Kong When Fox and Diddy were walking in the swamp, they were ambushed by Bowser. Diddy was then shot by Bowser with his Dark Cannon, turning Diddy into a trophy. Bowser then orders the Shadow Bugs to infect Diddy's trophy. Once this happened, False Diddy was made. Falco then flies down in his Arwing and destroys the Dark Cannon. Bowser retreats in his Koopa Clown Car, and group looks back at the False Diddy, who is growing larger. False Diddy finally stops at a towering size. Fox touches Diddy's trophy, reviving him, and the trio defeat False Diddy. Once defeated, False Diddy's trophy disintegrates into the original Shadow Bugs. False Samus When Pikachu and Zero Suit Samus were fighting their way through the Research Facility, Samus found her Power Suit. But was soon ambushed two purple and red versions of Samus. Note: It was possible that these were merely robots as they lacked the purple mist. False Peach/ Zelda While Mario and Pit (or Link and Yoshi if Kirby saved Zelda) are running, False Peach/Zelda attempts to shoot them with a Dark Cannon. However, right before she is able to, Link/Pit destroys the Dark Cannon. False Peach/Zelda angrily looks at Link/Pit and Yoshi/Mario and they fight. Link/Pit and Yoshi/Mario win the battle, and after that, the False Peach/Zelda trophy turns back into the normal Peach/Zelda trophy. Mario/Link saw this, however, and thought Link/Mario was the enemy, for he attacked Peach/Zelda. Later, Meta Knight, Snake, and Lucario encounter both false princesses in the Battleship Halberd. They beat them finally freeing the princesses for good. False Mr Game & Watch 5 Mr Game & Watches crew the bridge of the Battleship Halberd. As aforementioned these are perfect copies because he is made of subspace. The Great Maze In the Great Maze, you fight yellowish green copies of every boss and fighter, excluding Wolf, Sonic, Toon Link and Jigglypuff. Trivia *False Zelda's skin changes color to grey making her resemble Ganon's Puppet Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *The two false characters including the Suit-less Samus and Giga Bowser don't exist in game, but the false version of Zero Suit Samus archives for this game can be found on Area91's Zero Suit Samus mod directory page. Gallery For a full gallery of the bogus characters in the Subspace Emissary, see False Characters/Character Gallery. Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Subspace Army Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:The Subspace Emissary